Fireworks
by NinjaGirl39
Summary: The ninja storm gang celebrates the fourth of July along with the Dino thunder gang who also invited to celebrate this occasional holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Fireworks**

**Summary:** The ninja storm gang celebrates the fourth of July along with the Dino thunder gang who also invited to celebrate this occasional holiday.

**Couples**: Dustin/Marah, Blake/Tori, Hunter/Kapri, Shane/Skyla, Cam/OC, Conner/OC, Trent/Kira, Ethan/OC, Devin/Cassidy, Tommy/Hayley

**Author Notes**: I do not own the original characters or the show everything belong to Disney. Trust me if I did own it then there would be another season.

I also do not own the song "Firework" by Kate Perry

Anyways the only thing I own is my OCs including the ideas and stuff I put into this story that's it nothing else.

;*; ;*; HAPPY JULY 4TH EVERYBODY! ;*; ;*;

**Chapter 1**

July 2nd

At Storm Chargers, Blake, Tori, Hunter, Kapri, Shane, and Skyla were hanging out in the TV area. They were sitting there chilling and talking to each other.

After a few minute, Dustin and Marah show up holding hands as they were going over to the to TV area to greet their friends.

"Hey guys!" Dustin greeted.

"Hey Dustin!" Tori replied when she looked up and notice him and Marah.

Dustin and Marah went over to the couch and sat down.

"So what have you two been up to?" Shane asked.

"Oh little bit of this and a little bit of that" Dustin replied.

"Hmm…we can see that" Blake grins.

"Anyways as you guys know it July 4th is coming up and I was thinking maybe all of us can go somewhere to celebrate our independence holiday" the airhead suggested.

"Well, what did you had in mind?" Hunter curiously asked.

"Let see how about…The Blue Bay Harbor Fourth Of July Fireworks Extravaganza!" Dustin bellowed out in excitement.

All of them exchanged looks then stare at him weirdly.

"Aw come on guys there'll be lots of people there with food and live music not only that by the end of the show that's when they'll display the fireworks which the best part" he convincing his friends.

"Yay fireworks!" Marah claps her hands while smiling but then stop. She turn to Dustin confused "What are fireworks?"

Dustin can't help but chuckle a little at his girlfriend's question.

"Marah, fireworks are devices that either explode on the ground or most cases in the air most often with colorful sparks or flame coming out of it which is really amazing and pretty when you see it better up close at night" Dustin put his arm around her and explained.

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Yep" Dustin nodded.

"Then we have to go because I want to see it" Marah kisses him on the cheek.

"Looks like we have two votes here" he squeezes her arm gently.

"Make that four" Kapri spokes up.

"So, you and Hunter want to come too" Dustin stares at the two.

"Yeah of course I want to see the fireworks as well isn't that right Hunter" she nudged him in the arm.

"Right, like Kapri said" Hunter agreed.

"Hey if Hunter and Kapri are going then we're going as well" said Blake, who has his arm around Tori.

"Count us in too!" Shane said, also having his arm around Skyla as well.

"Then its official, all of us are going" Dustin says out loud.

"Wait what about Cam and Leila" Marah reminded her boyfriend.

"Oops almost forgot about them" Dustin touches his head. "We'll ask Cam when we go to ninja ops"

"How about we head over there now" Skyla suggested.

"Good idea Skyla" Tori got up along with the others.

"Let's go you guys!" Shane walked of holding Skyla's hand.

The rest of them follow behind Shane walking off out of the shop going straight to ninja ops.

**TBC: Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

July 3rd

At the Dustin's house, the gangs were hanging out in his backyard with their others friends which are the Dino rangers along with Hayley, Quinn (Kira's friend), Cassidy, Devin, and a new girl name Amanda who came with Ethan.

"Hey Dustin, thanks again for inviting us" Conner spoke up.

"No problem man" Dustin said as he nods.

"Yeah it was real nice of you" Trent agrees with Conner as he pats Dustin's arm.

"It's not a problem. I mean we're all friends so there no need to thank me" Dustin told them.

"This was a great idea to invite these guys to come out here and join us to go see the Blue Bay Bay Harbor fireworks extravaganza" Cam spoke up.

"Which is tomorrow and it will be held at the Blue Bay Harbor Park" Tori said, out loud.

All the guys clasp their hands while the girls smile at each other.

"Man, I can't wait to go see the Blue Bay Harbor Fireworks extravaganza," Kira beamed.

"I can't wait either," Tori agree with a smile.

For the rest of day, everyone talk about what they would bring with them to the Blue Bay Harbor Park and how they were anxious to see what excitement will be there.

**TBC: I apologize for the short chapter. Next the chapter will be long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

July 4th

It was night time and the whole gangs were at the park getting food to eat. After that, they were sitting on the grass with a big towel beneath them watching live country music.

"When will we see the fireworks?" asked Marah who was starting be impatient.

"Just another hour or two hopefully" Cam spoke up as he was looking at his watch.

"I think someone is really anxious to see the fireworks" Ethan raised his eyebrows.

"That's the only reason why I cam here for" the brunette said, cutely.

They all laughed at Marah and then Dustin gave her a kiss on the head.

"I have to agree with Marah there" Tori smiled.

"She does have a good point" Blake agreed.

"Don't worry Marah, you're not only one that wants to see the fireworks here" Kapri pointed out. "Isn't that right Hunter?"

"Hunter..."

Kapri turn around to see Hunter asleep next to her.

"I see he's out cold" Conner chuckled to himself.

"He must be tired" Kira said, sitting next to Trent.

"Hmm… uh" Trent nods his head.

"Could you blame him" Dr. O chuckled as well.

"How can he sleep with the loud music going on?" Cassidy asked.

"Maybe he's a fast sleeper" Quinn assumed.

"But he's going to miss the fireworks" Devin says, sitting next to Cassidy.

"We better wake him up" Skyla suggested.

"Is that such a good idea to do that?" Amanda sat up straight and asked.

"Well either if we wake him up or not the outcome will be the same" Hayley giving her opinion.

"Let's just hope Hunter doesn't get grumpy when he wakes up" Shane informed them all.

"I agree with Shane on that one" Leila yawned.

"So who's going to wake him up?" Dustin asked looking at his friends.

None of them didn't say anything exchanging looks until Conner spoke up.

"For crying out loud if you guys won't wake him up then I will" Conner told them.

"On second thought Conner you don't have to" Quinn gave him a look.

"Why is that?" the jock head wonder.

"Look" Ethan pointed his finger at Kapri.

The gangs saw Kapri leans down and presses her lip on to Hunter's lip, kissing him. The kiss woke him up with his eyes flutter open gazing at hers.

"Hey sorry to wake you up but I didn't want my boyfriend miss out on all the fun especially the fireworks" Kapri says, leaning down giving him another kiss.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Hunter smiled at her before sitting up.

"Wow, that was easy" Shane said, with his mouth open wide.

"Hunter is one lucky guy" Ethan shakes his head.

"Oh yeah" Conner smirked.

"That's my brother" Blake gave a smug grin.

With that they continue to watch the live music and after three hours it was time for the fire works to be display.

"Yay finally we get to see the fireworks!" Marah shouted in excitement.

All of them shake their heads smiling as they sat there looking up in the sky.

As the fireworks being shot up in the air with the sparks and beautiful colors flowing up, the song "Firework" by Kate Perry plays.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

Hunter wrapped his arms around Kapri and same goes with Blake and Tori, Trent and Kira, Cam and Leila, Shane and Skyla, Conner and Quinn.

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

"Dustin?" Marah turns to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Yeah Marah" he looked at her.

"You were right," She smiled. "It is pretty and beautiful when you see it close up".

"Told ya" Dustin smile back at her.

Marah gave him a kiss on the lip then turned her head back to the sky with Dustin wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a slight peck on the cheek. After that they continue to watch the bright glimmering colors of the fireworks lit the night up.

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Happy July 4 Marah," Dustin whispers in Marah".

"Happy July 4 Dustin," Marah whispers with a smile on her face.

This was a night that no one would ever forget.

**;*; THE END ;*; **

**HAPPY JULY 4****th**


End file.
